El virus
by Jscarlos18
Summary: La aparición de un huevo en una isla abandonada, de la que sale un virus muy peligroso, cambia la vida de otros y provoca su búsqueda y caza a través del Mundo Digital.
1. El huevo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

En ese lugar fue donde comenzó todo.

Internet es un lugar que crece a cada segundo de su existencia, y en un rincón oculto, una sombra del Mundo Real, pero que es cada vez mas extenso. Allí la información había cobrado vida y consciencia de si misma, por lo que los seres que lo habitaban eran datos, virus y vacunas (antivirus).

Antes de existir, era solo datos sueltos de páginas y blogs; información basura de la red.

Todo lo que fue, es y sería se extrajo en un principio de las direcciones de internet en las que el odio y los comentarios de abuso eran frecuentes, por lo que su existencia muy seguramente acabaría siendo difícil de ignorar pero todavía eso no era importante.

El lugar donde se formó no tenía nada de especial, era una pradera en una isla casi deshabitada, rodeada de bosque y sobre la cual se sentía la presencia de una agradable brisa. Un lugar en el Mundo Digital abandonado en los confines de la web.

Los datos e información se juntaron en el lugar como insectos a la luz de una vela; el DigiCore con sus datos más básicos determino su especie en base a lo que pudo recoger de su entorno, fijando su existencia como su personalidad. En torno al núcleo apareció la cascara que lo rodeo para proteger el feto en desarrollo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su aparición, tan lejos de cualquier Ciudad del Comienzo, por tanto nadie estuvo presente en el momento clave. Había sido casualidad que apareciese allí, por tanto nada impediría su nacimiento. En un entorno que pudiese propiciar el alimento y la seguridad de un lugar sin depredadores.

La isla en si no era muy grande, era un lugar monótono y simple. La masa de tierra más cercana a ésta era un archipiélago al noreste y un continente al sur.

Muy lejos de allí, en un reino lejano, las guerras entre dos fuerzas opuestas hacían miserables a otros. Las fuerzas de seguridad de internet y los elementos peligrosos de la Deep Web colisionaban con furia y odio sin fin, ajenos al surgimiento del huevo y al ser que contenía.

En el otro extremo, las ciudades industriales del Imperio del Metal crecían sin control, buscando avanzar tecnológicamente y científicamente lo más deprisa posible. Los Protectores de las Profundidades nadaban en sus metrópolis-palacio sin ser perturbados por los problemas de la superficie. Los Espíritus de la Naturaleza jugaban en sus bosques, junglas y arboledas. El Rugido de los Dragones cazaba y luchaba de forma salvaje y honorable entre las montañas y los volcanes. Y muchos otros reinos, imperios, manadas, cazadores solitarios y todo tipo de Digimon vivían como mejor sabían.

Pero el huevo era ajeno al resto del mundo, esperando, durmiendo, anhelando, abrirse y dar a ese Universo único y maravilloso su contenido. Pero todavía no era el momento. Su color blanco y con vetas carmesí, su tamaño similar al resto y ligeramente inclinado descansó durante 6 días sin ser molestado por nadie.

Y al séptimo día, por fin se agitó de manera casi imperceptible por primera vez.


	2. El nacimiento

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** El nombre de los ataques se encuentra en negrita y su traducción se basa en el termino original en japones del que provienen.

* * *

El huevo se resquebraja ligeramente, pero cobra intensidad con cada sacudida, abriéndose paso a través del cascarón.

Los trozos se desprenden lentamente, y por el hueco que va apareciendo se asoma el ser que contiene.

Finalmente, sale y se puede ver por fin que tenía en su interior.

Su tamaño es similar al de una paloma, su color es de un azul grisáceo, cuenta con un único ojo que abarca gran parte de su cara, tiene pequeños apéndices en su base y esta coronado por unos pequeños cuernos. Es un kuramon.

Observa a su alrededor intentando orientarse, a su alrededor no hay más que una pradera rodeada de un bosque.

Todo le parece enorme, pero eso no le inquieta. Solo hay en su cerebro un único pensamiento: comer.

Le da igual donde se encuentra, si hay otros seres, por que está en la isla. Pero su primer pensamiento se ve relegado a un segundo plano por otro más urgente, debe moverse pues no hay nada de lo que pueda alimentarse.

Se dirige hacia el este, entrando en el bosque sin preocupación alguna, los arboles desde su perspectiva son enormes, pero su tamaño real no lo es tanto; el viento sobre las ramas las mueve de forma plácida. El sol ilumina el camino de forma intermitente, reina la calma y el recién nacido avanza lento pero seguro.

El viaje dura unos cuantos minutos hasta que se ve interrumpido por el sonido de otros seres en la cercanía. El kuramon se esconde tras una roca que yace cerca suyo.

El sonido de pasos aumenta con la cercanía de su origen y tras asomarse un poco para ver, el Digimon vuelve a esconderse.

Son larvas de color amarillo, con un pico azulado y sin ojos, al final de su cuerpo se halla un aguijón de tamaño considerable. Son tres y se comunican entre sí. Son kunemon, el bebe sabe al instante que si se encuentra con ellos es probable que le ataquen y no salga muy bien parado, de modo que espera a que reanuden su marcha para poder seguir.

Tras desaparecer, el bebe sale de su escondrijo y sigue hacia el este.

Tras lo que puede parecer una eternidad, el bosque se acaba. Al salir de allí, el Digimon se encuentra en campo abierto.

El sitio resulta ser el borde de la isla que se extiende unos cuantos metros sin nada más que ver allí, de modo que girando 180º, el kuramon vuelve a internarse en el bosque con dirección opuesta.

El viaje resulta ser igual de monótono que el anterior. Al salir, el borde oeste de la isla es calcado a su lado contrario. De modo que esta vez con dirección sur, vuelve sobre sus pasos.

Esta vez, en el sur si cambia ligeramente, la isla acaba en un pequeña pequeña cueva que se hunde ligeramente bajo el suelo. Decide que esa será su morada cuando caiga la noche.

Sin nada más que ver en esa parte del islote, pone rumbo a la única zona inexplorada de la misma. El norte.

Vuelve a cruzar el bosque de punta a punta, escondiéndose de los kunemon que esta vez forman un grupo de siete, pero se sorprende cuando para salir desde allí el bosque forma con sus arboles un arco.

En el norte aparece una extensión mayor de tierra, esta vez el único lugar con un asentamiento mayor.

El lugar se encuentra cubierto de huevos. De todos los colores y patrones de dibujo en su superficie. Al kuramon le rugen las tripas por primera vez.

Se acerca lentamente a uno de ellos, dispuesto a hincar el diente al más próximo a su posición cuando una sombra lo aparta de un golpe.

Al recuperarse, observa a su oponente.

Es un ser del tamaño de un perro, su pelaje es de color carmesí pero con vetas de un intenso azul eléctrico, su cola se divide en nueve segmentos y se encuentra alzado como el plumaje de un pavo real, sus patas cuentan con tres garras. Es un elecmon.

-¡Eh, tú!-Le habla-¡¿Que demonios intentabas hacerle a los huevos?!-Se levanta sobre sus cuartos traseros y le apunta con la garra-¡Estos huevos se encuentran bajo mi protección!¡No se de donde has salido, pero más te vale apartarte de ellos o tendrás que vértelas conmigo!.

El recién nacido se estaba enfadando, sabía que se estaba encarando con alguien más fuerte que el, pero el hambre era una prioridad. Volvió a lanzarse contra el huevo pero volvió a ser apartado de un golpe.

-A si que no quieres irte por las buenas...-El aire se empezó a llenar de electricidad estática-¡Entonces tendré que echarte por las malas!-La cola se iluminó-¡ **Trueno Brillante**!

De la cola del elecmon surgió un rayo de alto voltaje dirigido al bebe, que consiguió evitarlo de pura chiripa. Y otro, que volvió a esquivar por los pelos. El tercero le rozó la parte izquierda de la cara. Viendo que tenía poca oportunidad de salir ileso, se encaró con su enemigo y decidió atacar.

- **Resplandor Ocular** \- Su ojo comenzó a segregar una espuma que lanzó directo a su rival. Pero no hizo nada.

-¡Eso no me ha hecho nada, idiota!-Le embistió de un cabezazo que lo lanzó contra la entrada del bosque-Es hora de que caigas-Intuyendo que no podía hacer nada contra su enemigo, aprovechó para internarse nuevamente en el bosque-¡Eso huye!-Le chilló-¡Mientras yo, Elec, este aquí, no podrás tocar jamas estos huevos ni acercarte siquiera al Pueblo del Comienzo que protejo!.

Determinando que se había alejado lo suficiente del elecmon, el kuramon puso rumbo de vuelta a su morada en el sur.

Al llegar, e internarse en su refugio, el kuramon se desplomó en el suelo del cansancio. Elec el elecmon había sido su primer enfrentamiento. La diferencia de nivel se notaba de forma explícita. Pero no se desanimó, pues por fin en el Pueblo del Comienzo había encontrado su fuente de alimento. Solo tenía que hacerse más fuerte para que la próxima vez nada pudiese impedir que obtuviese su premio.

Y con ese último pensamiento, el bebe se durmió. Su primer día había terminado.


	3. La primera comida

**Aviso:** Para separar la acción/puntos de vista de los personajes, utilizo **x.x.x.x.x.x**

* * *

Al segundo día se despertó muy débil. El día anterior no había podido alimentarse por culpa de ese elecmon, pero el pasado quedaba en el pasado, no podía ser cambiado por mucho que le gustase. Además, aunque había podido recuperarse un poco, el daño recibido le pasaba factura.

La cueva que le servía de guarida no era muy grande. Era de unos 10 metros de ancho, la altura del techo no sobrepasaba de los 2 metros y era de un color negro pizarra. El hecho de dormir en el suelo no le pasó factura, pero era frío y duro, lo que le podría causar problemas para acomodarse. Tenía claro que necesitaría poner lo necesario para hacerla un poco más confortable.

Le sonaron las tripas, quejándose y exigiendo ser alimentadas. Salió de la cueva de forma lenta, y pensó que hacer a continuación. Tenía claro que no podía acercarse de momento al Pueblo del Comienzo, al fin y al cabo, su guardián era demasiado fuerte para él. Pero en el bosque había visto a otros Digimon, por lo que solo podría que rondar por la arboleda hasta que pudiese encontrar a algún incauto que pasease solo por el lugar.

Con ese objetivo en mente, partió.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

En el Pueblo del Comienzo, Elec paseaba entre los huevos, vigilando con todos los sentidos en alerta. Los recién nacidos eran metidos en un pequeño cerco a un lado que actuaba de parque de juegos, allí eran mantenidos bajo vigilancia, para evitar que se internasen solos al bosque o marchasen a algún otro lado de la isla hasta que pudieran defenderse por si mismos.

La única cabaña que se encontraba en el pueblo era el hogar del elecmon, allí daba clases básicas a los infantes.

Los huevos se movían lentamente, en el aire sonaba una nana que los arrullaba.

Uno de los huevos se movió de forma rápida. El sonido del cascarón resquebrajándose atrajo su atención, de modo que se acercó a él. Cayo un pedazo al suelo y pudo verse su interior. Una mancha negra que se movía, empujando con toda la fuerza posible e intentando salir. El esfuerzo dio sus frutos y surgió de allí de forma tranquila.

El Digimon era una bola de pelaje negro y corto, tenía los ojos amarillos y de su cabeza partían un par de pequeñas orejas en forma de cuernos. Pertenecía a los botamon, y miró al elecmon con ojos llenos de incógnita.

-Hola pequeño-Le sonrió amablemente para calmarlo- Me llamo Elec, y soy el que protege este lugar- Se puso sobre los cuartos traseros y con las patas delanteras izó al pequeño-Dime. ¿Como te llamas?

-Bota-Susurró.

-Encantado-Caminó hasta el parque de juegos con el bebe en sus brazos-Mira, este sitio será tu hogar hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo-Abrió la verja con una de las patas-Aquí no solo estas tú, sino también otros Digimon. Deja que te los presente-Encaró al resto de infantes y alzando ligeramente la voz, dijo:-Chicos, os presento a Bota, acaba de nacer pero espero que os hagáis amigos de él.

El resto se acerco curioso a ver al nuevo integrante de la isla. Elec dejó al niño en el suelo y salió del parque cerrando la puerta de la valla tras él.

El elecmon estaba molesto, ayer un Digimon que no había visto en su vida había intentado atacar a uno de sus protegidos. Lo más extraño es que el agresor era un bebe, por lo que era imposible que hubiese llegado a la isla por su propio pie. Pero tampoco era de este Pueblo del Comienzo, lo sabía porque no le sonaba que hubiese nacido allí ningún kuramon. Él recordaba todos y cada uno de los que habían nacido en la isla. Desde el relemon llamado Kyu del parque que jugaba en esos instantes con un mochimon de nombre Bit, hasta el grupo de kunemon que habitaban los troncos huecos del lado sureste de la isla.

El asunto le daba muy mala espina, por lo que decidió que a partir de ese día debía andar con todos los sentidos alerta. Algo le decía en la cabeza que el kuramon misterioso era muy peligroso para andar suelto por la isla y que los problemas que causaría no acababan ahí.

Elec se encontraba ensimismado, dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta en el momento que otros huevos empezaban a abrirse, y ajeno a la diversión que estaban teniendo los pequeños. Hablaban entre ellos y jugaban. Era una paz temporal, pero eso ellos todavía no lo sabían.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Avanzaba, atento a su alrededor. Cada vez tenía más hambre y por el momento no se había topado con nadie. Era desesperante. Su corta paciencia se estaba agotando. En ese instante, el movimiento de detrás de uno de los arboles llamó su atención. Se acercó con cautela. No sabía que podía esperarle al otro lado. Pero al verlo, se emocionó.

Era un ser de aspecto gelatinoso, como si fuera una medusa, blanco nuclear. Su tamaño era ligeramente menor que el suyo, y se hallaba distraído posando sus pequeños en el vacío como mirando a un punto en la distancia. Era un poyomon, de aspecto frágil, y a ojos del kuramon, tentador.

Esta vez no podía fallar. No había nadie a parte de ellos dos. Ni siquiera ese molesto Digimon productor de electricidad. Por tanto, calmando su corazón que latía rápidamente, se acerco por su espalda. Sin hacer ruido. Cada vez más cerca. Más cerca. Más. En tres. Dos. Uno.

Se abalanzo de golpe y saltó sobre su cuerpo. El pequeño, sorprendido, se debatió contra su agresor. Se desembarazó de él y le miró sorprendido. El kuramon se lanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esquivó.

- **Burbujas** -Se defendió del atacante expulsando burbujas por la boca.

Kuramon se asustó por un segundo temiendo ser herido y retrocedió por acto reflejo, sin embargo, esta vez las burbujas al tocarle no le hicieron daño. Este hecho le resultó más agradable. Su victima no podía hacerle daño, por lo tanto, no tenía que preocuparse. Estaba indefenso.

El poyomon intentó huir, pero no si podía evitarlo. Le embistió con todo su cuerpo. Tras el golpe, el poyomon se encaró con su rival. El virus aprovechó ese instante.

- **Resplandor Ocular** -La sustancia espumosa segregada por su ojo entró en ese momento por los de su rival. Cegado por las burbujas, asaltó una vez más al Digimon. Tenía que actuar deprisa.

Sujetando con sus cortos apéndices e hincando los dientes, el pequeño forcejeaba. El movimiento cada vez decrecía en violencia. Y se hacía más lento. Lento. Lento. Y más. Y se detuvo.

El cadáver del poyomon quedó tendido en la hierba. El kuramon lo había conseguido. No se entretuvo en apreciar su victoria. Se alimentó de forma apresurada. No pensaba dejar nada. Devoró todos los datos hasta llegar al DigiCore. Y aun así no se detuvo. Lo engulló también. Así había sido su primera comida.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta a su cueva. Y se durmió satisfecho, al fin y al cabo el segundo día había compensado el fracaso del anterior.


	4. Empieza el crecimiento

Se despertó mejor que la vez anterior. Le habían vuelto las fuerzas, al fin y al cabo, se había quedado satisfecho. El cansancio había desaparecido, de modo que era hora de empezar otra vez a explorar, y así hacerse una idea de los sitios en el que la comida fuese fácil de obtener.

En el transcurso de la noche había crecido unos pocos centímetros, reflejo de la buena salud que ahora gozaba, y tenía pinta de que las luchas hasta el momento le habían fortalecido, aunque solo fuese un poco.

El poyomon era el más débil de sus rivales, de modo que dedujo que si quería volverse más fuerte debía empezar por aquellos que se aproximaran a esas expectativas. Pero no se podía descuidar, pues si se enfrentase a rival fuertes, le serviría como entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo, estaba decidido a vengarse del elecmon.

Puso rumbo al bosque, planificando su estrategia para volver a tener éxito en su empresa.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ese día tenía la impresión de ser perfecto, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, los niños Digimon jugaban felices sin ninguna preocupación. No había nada que pudiese estropear tan utópica mañana en tan paradisíaca isla. Elec se había levantado bastante temprano, decidido a aprovechar tan fantástico día.

Paseando, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando el estado de los huevos, apareció alguien a quien no había visto en ese lado de la isla desde hace poco más de un mes.

Normalmente, abandonar la seguridad del Pueblo no se hacía hasta pasado un par de semanas, pero aun así en la isla no había nada que pudiese hacer peligrar sus vidas. Hasta hace unos días.

Su nombre era Michael, era un tokomon, un ser rechoncho y aspecto adorable. Sus largas orejas, coronaban su cabeza con dos pequeños ojos que mostraban una inocencia engañosa, pues aunque no lo pareciese, el pequeño sabía defenderse dentro de sus capacidades.

La razón de su visita era puramente cordial, al fin y al cabo, Elec había sido su protector y profesor durante su estancia en aquel lugar.

-Hola Elec-Le hablo.

-¡Hombre, Michael! Hacía un tiempo que no te veía-Le saludo-Es increíble...-

-¿El que?-

-¡Lo que has crecido, incluso has evolucionado!-Se acercó a él y lo abrazó-¿Cuando ha sido?-

-Hace unos dos días-

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-Le llevó junto al resto de los pequeños-¡Chicos, escuchad!-El resto se giró hacia ellos, interrumpiendo sus actividades-Algunos seguramente le conozcáis, otros no-Dijo-Para los que pertenezcan al segundo grupo os lo presentaré-En ese momento hubo silencio-Os presento a Michael-

-¡Hola Michael!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-En vista de que ya os conocéis, es momento de celebrar además (aunque al parecer un poco tarde) que ha conseguido evolucionar a su siguiente etapa-En ese instante, todos estallaron en vítores.

-¡Felicidades!-Gritaron.

En ese momento empezó la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, evolucionar suponía un gran salto y un símbolo de que había madurado. Se había vuelto más fuerte y había pasado a ser un Digimon en un escalón más cerca al Nivel Campeón.

Era una ocasión para divertirse, sin embargo poco sabían todos la verdad. Que pronto, a partir de ese día, no quedaría nada para celebrar.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

El tiempo que le costase encontrar victimas potenciales ese día no fue mucho, esta vez se encontró con un botamon que bebía agua de un charco al lado de un grupo de arboles. El pequeño abrevadero parecía no llevar allí mucho tiempo.

La estrategia debía ser similar a la empleada contra el alimento del día anterior. Acercarse sigilosamente primero.

Abalanzarse sobre su victima en cuanto estuviese lo suficientemente cerca.

El golpe envió al Digimon de cabeza, mojando su cuerpo y sorprendiéndolo por igual.

No debía darle cuartel.

- **Resplandor Ocular** -Disparó la espuma con el objetivo de dejarle ciego, tal y como había descubierto la anterior vez.

Y acertó. Sin perder un instante embistió. No podía perder ni un segundo en la ofensiva.

Se retorció, rodó y se movió de un lado a otro intentando desembarazarse de su agresor. Pero este no le soltaba.

La violencia del combate fue decayendo a medida que su enemigo perdía. El final era inevitable.

Por fin, cuando su victima murió, empezó a devorar sus datos. Su cuerpo se deshacía lentamente. Y él se volvía más fuerte.

Al terminar de comerse sus datos, el DigiCore quedó expuesto. Ahora este regresaría al Pueblo del Comienzo que le vio nacer, para volver a formar otro Digihuevo. Pero no le dio el tiempo que necesitaba. Y también se alimentó del Núcleo.

Aun después de esta acción no se sentía satisfecho, quería comer más.

Y emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

La fiesta sufrió un cambio, ya más calmados, Michael contó lo que había estado haciendo en el tiempo que Elec lo había visto por ultima vez.

-La verdad, no hay nada de especial-Empezó-La evolución me pilló por sorpresa, pero me alegro de haber vuelto aquí.-

-¿Y donde vives ahora?-Preguntó Kyu el relemon.

-Pues, nada más marcharme fui al bosque-Contestó-Ahora mismo vivo en un árbol-holograma al noroeste de la isla, lo encontré poco después de irme de aquí.-

Los árboles-holograma eran un tipo especial de árboles hechos con la estructura superficial de los datos de un árbol digital. Por tanto, aunque por fuera tuviesen el aspecto de un árbol, por dentro estaban completamente huecos. Algunos Digimon suelen hacer sus nidos en ese tipo de árboles, sobre todo aquellos que son demasiado débiles y se han criado en algún tipo de territorio hostil.

En toda la isla solo había un árbol que fuese de ese tipo.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Aunque no fuese un Digimon, los frutos de los árboles eran demasiado tentadores. Era la primera vez que los tenía en cuenta como alimento pues no encontraba ningún Digimon que cumpliese las condiciones impuestas en lo que llevaba de día. Le costó un poco escalar lo suficiente para coger uno solo de los que se encontraban más bajos.

El fruto cayó de las ramas y dio un golpe en el suelo. Kuramon bajó de manera lenta, asegurándose de no caerse y hacerse daño.

Una vez abajo, comparó el tamaño y aspecto de su trofeo.

Era de un color violáceo, con vetas rojas que lo surcaban verticalmente por toda su superficie. Con no poco esfuerzo, ya que era de un tamaño de casi la mitad de su cuerpo, lo arrastró a su cueva.

Un a vez en su hogar, procedió a comérselo. Era de un sabor ligeramente ácido, pero le gustó. Era blanda y al mordisco expulsó agua, tenía semillas en su interior.

Una vez terminada, se sintió lleno. Calmada su hambre y habiendo aprovechado el día, se acurrucó en el la esquina interior de su guarida y se puso a dormir. Otro día se acababa y la noche se cernía sobre la pequeña isla abandonada por todos. Pero esto era solo el principio.


	5. El testigo

Habían pasado tres días desde su última comida, aunque los frutos de los árboles le ayudaban a suplir sus necesidades, no era suficiente. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de devorar otros Digimon, de destruirlos. Solo así era feliz.

La situación no pintaba muy bien. Necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. Tenía que encontrar a un solitario, uno que no pudiese pedir ayuda, y a ser posible uno de un nivel muy bajo, similar al suyo.

Kuramon salió de la cueva y dirigió su mirada al cielo. A lo lejos, nubes de lluvia se acercaban lentamente a la isla. Debía darse prisa hoy para que no le pillase al descubierto.

Kyu se levanto y se acerco a la cabaña de Elec, al fin y al cabo, esta mañana tenía lecciones junto al resto. El lugar era un hervidero de ruidos, unos charlando con otros. El silencio llegó cuando una voz se hizo oír por encima del resto.

-¡Silencio!-Era Elec-Hoy os enseñare un poco de historia de esta isla-

El resto de la clase les enseño los primeros días del lugar, con la aparición del Pueblo y su tarea como guardián del lugar. Al terminar, salieron a jugar y pasar el resto del día fuera.

El mochimon Bit se acercó a Kyu. Pensaba que podrían jugar juntos, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo.

-Oye Kyu, ¿jugamos al escondite?-

-¡Vale!-Se encaminaron a la salida del Pueblo.

Pero fueron detenidos.

-¿Adonde creéis que vais?-Era Elec

-Vamos a jugar al escondite-respondió Bit con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo he oído ¿Pero a donde?-Les miraba con seriedad-Debéis tener cuidado, el bosque es bastante peligroso.

-¿Por que?-Esta vez fue Kyu.

-Porque es peligroso que andéis solos y por vuestra cuenta-Le miraron con desconcierto, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería asustarlos.

-¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!-Repitieron al mismo tiempo.

Se resistió lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue posible.

-¡Bufff!-Exhalo, se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y habló-Vale-Antes de que pudieran hablar les detuvo alzando la pata izquierda-¡Pero más os vale volver antes de media hora! Sino, tendré que ir a buscaros yo mismo y os arrastraré hasta aquí aunque sea a la fuerza-

Contentos, le abrazaron.

-¡Gracias!-Respondieron a la vez

-¡Adióóós!-

-¡Corre!-

-¡Ah!¡Espérame Bit!-

Les vio alejarse mientras se despedía alzando la pata derecha. Una vez se marcharon, dejo de sonreír. Todavía esta el asunto del agresor misterioso. El asunto no había surgido, y no había visto rastro de él desde el otro día. Y eso le preocupaba. Decidió que lo mejor por el momento era quedarse en el Pueblo, no podía dejar a los niños solos y sin protección. Después contactaría con Bug, a ver si sus kunemon sabían o habían visto algo.

Entraron al bosque entre risas, una vez a suficiente distancia se detuvieron.

-Entonces ¿Quien de nosotros se esconde?-

-Hazlo tú Kyu-

-¿No te importa?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Vale!¡Cuenta hasta 20!-Rió-¡No vale mirar!-

-¡Claro!-Apoyo la cara contra un árbol, se cubrió a los lados con las manos y comenzó a contar-1,2,3,4...-

Kyu corrió a esconderse.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

La marcha por el bosque se le estaba haciendo eterna. Se topó con uno de los insectos del primer día, pero no se arriesgó, aun era demasiado débil para enfrentarse a ellos.

Un ruido de botes, de un Digimon sin pies, le alertó; parecía que estaba corriendo. Y se choco de frente con una bola de color amarillo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, no te había visto-En frente suyo, lo que parecía una bola de pelo amarillo, era en realidad un relemon.

Sonrió internamente. Era perfecto, no esperaba que la suerte le volviese a sonreír.

-¡Oye, si pasa por aquí un mochimon dile que no me has visto!-Parecía tener prisa.

No se entretuvo, su presa estaba a punto de marcharse y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

En cuanto terminó de contar emprendió la marcha, atento a todo ruido o movimiento que le indicase donde se escondía su mejor amigo.

Kyu y Bit se conocían muy bien, habían nacido el mismo día y se habían hecho amigos casi al instante. Jugaban juntos todo el tiempo y hablaban de lo que fuese. Una vez un jyarimon llamado Gus se comió sin querer la ración que le correspondía a Bit y como muestra de compañerismo, Kyu le ofreció la mitad de la suya.

No había nada que no hiciesen juntos.

Llevaba unos tres minutos buscando sin éxito, cuando un ruido capto su atención.

Al asomarse tras una roca, un movimiento brusco le sobresaltó. Era un Digimon que había sido empujado en su dirección por otro con el que estaba luchando.

El cuerpo era de un ser de color gris y con un ojo enorme que abarcaba la mayor parte de su cara. Estaba cubierto de rasguños. Observó que estaba enfrentándose a Kyu.

En esos instantes las nubes de lluvia, que esa mañana se dirigían a la isla, comenzaron a descargar su contenido sobre el lugar.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Era muy raro, no entendía porque le atacaba. No hablaba, a pesar de que le preguntó a que venía ese acto violento.

-¡Para!-Volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. No había opción- **Transformación** -Su cuerpo se transformo en una piedra.

Kuramon se golpeó de bruces con un árbol y se hizo daño.

Kyu volvió a la normalidad y le golpeó con la cola.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. El extraño ser expulsó de su ojo una sustancia que le cegó.

El asaltante se abalanzó dispuesto a matar. Tenía bastante fuerza, pero Kyu no pensaba morir sin pelear.

Se retorcieron en el suelo, ensuciándose de barro. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. El cielo se ennegrecía.

La lucha termino con la victoria de Kuramon. Comió de forma apresurada. Una vez hubo terminado con su presa, tras consumir sus datos, un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse.

De detrás de una roca, un Digimon quedaba al descubierto. La sorpresa duró un instante, el intruso emprendió la huida, pero se quedó paralizado.

Una vez pudo reaccionar, empezó a perseguir al desconocido. Había cometido un error. No esperaba que nadie presenciase el acto que había realizado. No podía permitir que se escapase. Debía matar al testigo.


	6. La evolución

**Aviso:** Las lineas -.-.-.-.-.- separa eventos temporales desde un mismo personaje/punto de vista

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y las lágrimas que se salían de sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Tenía miedo y lo asediaba una tristeza imposible de contener. Su mejor amigo había muerto y su asesino en esos instantes le perseguía a él. Tenía que llegar al Pueblo y avisar a Elec de lo que había presenciado.

El mochimon se estaba quedando agotado, le empezaban a arder los pulmones de la huida. Presentía que podía ser su fin.

El bosque se le estaba haciendo eterno, no encontraba la salida por mucho que caminase. Su estado de pánico no lo ayudaba a orientarse. Su confusión solo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de parar aunque fuese un segundo.

A lo lejos, el monstruo -pues no había mejor palabra que pudiese describir a alguien que matase a alguien de esa forma, sobre todo tratándose de un bebe que encima mataba otros bebes- se acercaba cada vez más.

No dudo y emprendió de nuevo la huida. Los arboles de la isla proyectaban sombras que se le antojaban siniestras con la lluvia. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. El árbol-holograma de Michael. Si lo encontraba y conseguía esconderse dentro tal vez conseguiría despistarlo. Lo malo es que no conocía la localización del mismo. Y estos árboles normalmente no podían distinguirse a simple vista de sus hermanos más físicos. Sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Intentó pasar dentro de cada uno sin éxito, y al mismo tiempo pendiente de su problema. Casi se encontraba a su alcance. Y entonces vio en ese lugar un escondite temporal, al menos hasta que su perseguidor se alejase. De modo que se ocultó ahí.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando el testigo, corriendo detrás de él. Llegó a un pequeño claro entre varios árboles y algunas rocas. A su derecha un tronco vacío yacía en el suelo. Miró alrededor suyo intentando localizar a su presa, atento a cualquier señal que delatase su posición.

Sabía que se encontraba en esta zona pues había venido en esa dirección pero no sabía donde, pues le había perdido de vista un instante.

A su izquierda un grupo de piedras y una roca de tamaño medio se hallaban pegadas al tronco de un árbol inclinado y que carecía de su parte superior.

Un trozo de color rosado llamó su atención entre la roca y el tronco. Se acercó de manera cautelosa.

Y lo encontró. El mochimon temblaba bajo la lluvia. Bit podía asegurar en esos instantes de manera bastante acertada que lo habían encontrado. Al darse la vuelta se topo con el kuramon.

-¡Por favor no me hagas daño!-Suplicó entre sollozos.

-Comida-Respondió

-¡No!-Gritó-¡¿Por que has matado a mi amigo?!¡¿Quien eres?!-

-Comida-Repitió-¡Yo hambre!¡Digimon comida!¡Relemon comida!¡Tú comida!-

-¡No, por favor!¡No!-Notó como se cercaba-¡No!

Saltó sobre su presa sin dilación.

-¡No!-Chilló-¡Aaaaaah!

El grito de Bit fue ahogado por la caida de la lluvia que ensordecía sus suplicas y socorros lanzados con la espera de que alguien lo ayudase.

La muerte del pequeño mochimon fue rápida. El código devorado llenó su estomago. El DigiCore expuesto no tuvo tiempo de dirigirse a su lugar de resurgimiento pues también fue devorado. La resurrección era imposible. Otro Digimon desaparecía para siempre bajo las fauces del keramon.

En vista de que podría resfriarse y enfermar si seguía expuesto al tiempo de ese día, retornó a su hogar.

Una vez dentro de la cueva se puso a dormir. El problema estaba solucionado sin incidentes.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Los niños habían sido refugiados en el interior de la cabaña. Sin embargo faltaban dos de ellos. El asunto le preocupaba mucho.

Debía buscarlos en cuanto las nubes pasasen o la lluvia amainase. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y anochecía los bebes se durmieron. Estaba cada vez más ansioso, pero no podía perder la calma en un momento como ese.

La media hora de juego que les prometió había pasado y aun sin regresar fue algo malo que empeoró en cuanto comenzó a llover, pero eso le angustió aun más a medida que se oscurecía el día. La lluvia amaino a unas tres horas y media de oscurecer, de modo que no perdió tiempo.

-Michael-El tokomon que se encontraba adormilado le miró-Necesito que cuides del resto mientras no estoy-

-¿Por que?-

-Bit y Kyu todavía no han regresado y estoy muy preocupado-

-Vale, yo me encargo-

Le miró un momento y salió a toda velocidad de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente regresó con las manos vacías, y además la noche anterior encontró signos de lucha en una parte del bosque donde un grupo de rocas y el tronco partido de un árbol se hallaban.

Lo raro y más angustioso aunque por un lado bastante bueno era que, después cuando fue a la zona de los DigiHuevos, no encontró los que deberían corresponder a los de Kyu y Bit. Al fin y al cabo si aunque le pesase habían muerto sus DigiCores habrían vuelto al Pueblo del Comienzo para volver a generar los huevos.

En el momento en que todos despertaron aprovecho para hablar con ellos.

-Escuchadme todos-Alzó la voz- En estos momentos, y hasta que vuelva, esta prohibido que salgáis del Pueblo u os internéis en el bosque.-

-¡Siii!-Todos afirmaron de forma aburrida.

-¡Bien!-Miro a Michael-Te dejo al cargo-

-Entendido-Respondió.

Esta vez aprovecharía la luz del día para volver a buscarlos por la isla. Salió del Pueblo corriendo e adentrándose en la arboleda.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Se despertó maravillosamente fuerte. Y feliz. No sabía que le pasaba pero estaba muy contento. Algo había cambiado y lo notaba. Esa mañana era diferente.

En ese momento, algo reaccionó en su interior, una nueva fuerza surgía con una intensidad que desconocía. La energía de su interior revolucionaba todo su cuerpo, y emitía una luz propia.

Su entorno empezó a tornarse negro a su alrededor. Algo le envolvía. Una oscuridad lo cubría como un capullo perfectamente redondo. En su interior su cuerpo cambiaba, su código se alteraba y crecía.

La transformación tenía un nombre. Era una evolución. Su primera evolució voz recitó una frase concreta:

 _Keramon digevoluciona en..._

 _Tsumemon._

La esfera negra se rompió en miles de pedazos que desaparecieron en el acto.

Abrió su único ojo anaranjado y se contempló.

Su cuerpo era ligeramente mayor en tamaño, su cuerpo de color azul grisáceo era casi igual que antes de evolucionar pero más oscuro. En la base de su cuerpo le habían crecido cinco apéndices rechonchos terminados en una única garra cada uno y sus orejas eran largas y aplanadas como si fueran cintas de papel.

Por fin, tras varios días de alimento, alcanzó la segunda y última etapa de bebe. Probó a alzarse sobre sus patas y comprobó que se movían de forma adecuada. Una vez en pie giro 180º y encaró la boca de la guarida. Se detuvo a pensar un momento y decidió que tenía que celebrarlo.

Era momento de cazar y ver hasta donde alcanzaban sus nuevas capacidades.


	7. Día de niebla

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde su evolución, para poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades había cazado unos pocos Digimon solitarios. La movilidad de sus apéndices era excelente, y ahora recorría mayores distancias en un menor tiempo. Pero no todo es diversión. Tiene pendiente su venganza, aunque sabe que todavía no es el momento. Tiene que planificarlo todo muy bien si quiere tener éxito.

Esa mañana hay una niebla espesa que no le deja ver cosas que se encuentren muy lejos de su posición. La bruma cubre toda la isla, dándole un aspecto un poco siniestro al bosque. Pero no le molesta. Puede servirle como método para ocultarse y realizar mejores ataques por sorpresa. Sus pasos son sigilosos, reduce velocidad al entrar en el bosque, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

En el tiempo que lleva desde su cambio a crecido unos cinco centímetros, sus ansias por alimentarse se han normalizado y en su interior, un nuevo deseo se ha manifestado. Esa nueva sensación, aunque tenue y similar a un susurro en un rincón de su mente, le pedía que hiciese daño, destruyese y crease caos en el lugar. Era una sensación que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Como si fuese algo de lo más normal y correcto para él. Algo natural. Pero todavía no la había experimentado, no lo había puesto en práctica.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Se le estaba yendo de las manos. No solo no había encontrado a los niños, sino que para más inri, las desapariciones no hacían más que aumentar. La niebla solo aumentaba su ansiedad, pues temía que todo aquel que se internase en ella desaparecería para siempre. Y el problema no radicaba en las desapariciones, sino en la población de DigiHuevos en el Pueblo del Comienzo, que no hacía otra cosa que ir reduciendo el número de integrantes del mismo.

Elec avisó a Michael sobre el problema en cuanto se marchó esa mañana, que no debía volver al bosque y menos en un día cuyo clima favorecía las posibilidades de peligro, pero desestimó su advertencia argumentando que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas. Era tan cabezota, no entendía porque los bebes eran a veces tan testarudos.

Su nerviosismo pudo con su fuerza de voluntad, por lo que sin más dilación emprendió rumbo al encuentro con el tokomon.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

Incluso con el tiempo de ese día, no le costó encontrar su hogar. El árbol especial que le servía de refugio tenía unas cuantas marcas distintivas, que aunque para uno pudiesen ser imperceptibles, para él que solo era un tokomon aun así eran inconfundibles. El árbol-holograma era el único que además de no tener frutos en su copa como el resto de sus hermanos más sólidos, tenía una rama en forma de zigzag muy distintiva. Las marcas casi invisibles en el tronco lo confirmaban despejando todas las dudas. Entró sin problemas, pues no ofrecía resistencia alguna al pasar.

El interior era de un color metálico casi transparente pues se podía ver el exterior como si estuviese tapado por una cortina. El sitio en si no tiene nada en especial, pues está prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una cama hecha con hojas caídas.

Pasa un tiempo sin nada que hacer cuando aparece de un lugar cercano un botamon. Michael piensa salir a saludarlo cuando del mismo lugar del que ha surgido, se muestra un extraño ser de un solo ojo y cinco pies. Se sorprende al ver el nuevo Digimon pues no le suena de nada.

La situación da un vuelco cuando el botamon es atacado por el intruso. Y queda horrorizado cuando el nuevo ser hace daño al pequeño. Sin pensarlo mucho sale de su refugio y le habla.

¡Hey!-El ser se gira para mirar el origen de la voz-¿Que estas haciendo?¿Por que le estás haciendo daño?¿Quien eres?-

No contesta. En vez de eso, golpea una vez más al pobre bebe con sus garras.

-¡Detente!¡No sigas!-

Sigue golpeando a su victima hasta que esta muere y se deshace. El ser misterioso se alimenta con los datos de su presa hasta devorar su Núcleo.

Michael se asusta. Jamás, en toda su corta vida, ha visto a alguien morir por lo que no puede evitar que de sus ojos empiecen a surgir lágrimas.

El agresor decide atacarle en ese momento. Lo golpea con las garras de los apéndices, y le hace sangrar un poco.

Al ver que en esa ocasión piensa matarlo a él también, decide defenderse.

- **¡Burbuja!** \- Vomita una burbuja de color rosado de su boca y lo golpea en el ojo, haciéndolo lagrimear.

- **¡Arañazo de Uña!** -Le araña en la mejilla con una de las garras. Eso le duele mucho, pero le anima a defenderse mejor.

Le golpea de una embestida para alejarlo de él y viendo que el ataque anterior no le ha hecho mucho abre la boca hasta que parece que se le ha desencajado la mandíbula. Al hacerlo muestra los sus colmillos, estos están dispuestos en dos hileras, parecido a los tiburones y su encía se extiende de manera significativa.

- **¡Mordisco!** -De una dentellada le hiere una de las patas de la izquierda.

El combate continua por unos cuantos minutos, pero ninguno parece dispuesto a rendirse. Ambos se encuentran llenos de raspones, arañazos y mordiscos.

Es en el instante en que ambos se detienen para recuperar el aliento que se oyen gritos en la distancia. Al mirar en la dirección de donde estos provienen que una forma carmesí y azul toma forma.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

La forma rojiza se le hace familiar al tsumemon. Al acercarse esta es reconocida como el elecmon de la isla.

-¡Ah!¡A si que has vuelto, pequeño demonio!-Le grita-¡Y encima parece que has evolucionado!¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- La cola del Digimon genera electricidad- **¡Trueno Brillante!** -

El rayo lo golpea de lleno, pero no le deja inconsciente. Viéndose superado, decide que lo mejor es huir para poder pelear otro día. En eso al menos, dejan que se marche pero con el rabo entre las piernas.

Una vez regresó a su hogar, se tumbó a descansar y a recuperarse de sus heridas.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x**

-¡Eso es, huye otra vez!¡Y esta vez no vuelvas, porque sino no tendrás otra oportunidad de vivir!-Grita Elec-¿Estas bien?-Habla dirigiéndose al tokomon.

-¡Si, gracias Elec!¡Tenía tanto miedo!-Dijo de manera temblorosa-¿Que era eso?-

-No lo se. Apareció hace casi dos semanas intentando hacer daño a los DigiHuevos. Por suerte lo pillé infraganti y pude detenerlo-

Michael recuerda en ese momento lo que había presenciado y se lo cuenta todo.

Una vez terminada su historia, el elecmon se detiene a pensar.

-¡Mierda!-Había fallado en su cometido-Es culpa mía. Debí matarlo el día que le vi por primera vez.-

-¡Lo siento Elec, no pude ayudarlo!-Las lágrimas volvían a salir.

Viendo esto, el elecmon lo abrazó de manera fraternal.

-No pasa nada Michael-Le dijo-Lo que cuenta es que estés a salvo. Has estado fantástico-

-Gracias-

Le paso la pata por la cara para secar sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Ven conmigo-Comenzaron a caminar-Es mejor que te quedes con nosotros en el Pueblo hasta que podamos librarnos de él.-

-De acuerdo-Respondió con un susurro.

Se encaminaron de vuelta al Pueblo del Comienzo donde fueron recibidos de forma amable por el resto de los bebes. Al ver al tokomon lleno de heridas, empezaron a preguntar que sucedía. Pero para no asustarlos más de lo que estaban decidió responder que no pasaba nada. Ya se lo explicaría todo con más calma al día siguiente.


	8. Nido de Insectos

Despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, se estiro desperezándose y salió de la guarida. El fiasco del anterior día no frenaría su entusiasmo.

El objetivo de ese día era volver al bosque, tras el último encuentro con el elecmon tenía claro que el guardián era un obstáculo muy importante y su nueva prioridad, de modo que debía salir a entrenar y tenía muy claro como empezar.

El día prometía una tranquilidad que el tsumemon tenía claro no respetar, no pensaba dar descanso a los habitantes de la isla, no concedería tregua ni parlamento a ninguno de ellos.

Hecho a correr en dirección a los árboles decidido a volverse más fuerte y a devorar todos los datos posibles para crecer.

Al llegar al bosque se aproximó a un grupo de arbustos que se movían, de entre ellos apareció un pequeño minomon, su cuerpo era una piña de color parduzco y una cabeza verde con unas mandíbulas rosadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el bebe desprevenido matándolo sin esfuerzo.

Sin embargo su comida fue interrumpida por los padres del recientemente difunto bebe, un par de kunemon que furiosos se abatieron sobre él.

Echándose hacia atrás, el tsumemon miró de uno a otro y viceversa, listo para moverse en cuanto alguno lo atacase.

El padre alzo su aguijón en posición intimidatoria, la madre en cambio se movía lentamente contra el Digimon de un solo ojo.

-¡ **Hilo Eléctrico**!-De la boca del macho escupió un hilo que se envolvía alrededor del tsumemon provocando una descarga eléctrica que sacudió su cuerpo. Sin embargo para sorpresa de los dos insectos, esta descarga no afectó al enemigo.

-Esto no hace daño-Estaba acostumbrado a las descargas recibidas por Elec en los anteriores encuentros-Vosotros débiles, ¡vosotros comida!-De un salto, impulsado por sus miembros se abalanzó sobre la hembra que se había acercado lo suficiente para el ataque.

-¡ **Paseo Venenoso**!-Intentando defenderse le clavó el aguijón en su cola, pero no sirvió de nada, el padre fue a asistir a su pareja clavando sus guarras en el atacante, pero este lo empujó a un lado con el cuerpo.

-¡ **Arañazo de Uña**!-Atacó a su nueva presa-¡ **Arañazo de Uña**!-Una y otra vez golpeó a su victima hasta que dejó de moverse. Una vez terminado e asalto se apresuró a devorar sus datos.

El otro kunemon chilló de horror y con furia renovada se abalanzo contra la fuente de su desgracia, contra aquel que le había arrebatado a su familia.

-¡ **Hilo eléctrico**!-Esta vez lo esquivó y lo golpeó de un placaje con el cuerpo que desestabilizó al insecto.

Los dos rivales se retorcieron en el suelo, intentando acabar con el otro, golpe y arañazo, mordisco y empujón, pinchazo de aguijón y aplastamiento con los miembros. Moviéndose poco a poco al forcejear el kunemon se golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra del camino. Distraído por este evento, fue toda la ventaja que necesito el enemigo.

-¡ **Arañazo de Uña**!-El arañazo fue profundo, en el pecho del monstruo eléctrico que murió al instante. Comiendo los nuevos datos recién obtenidos al terminar con tres vidas, se puso en camino pues sabía que había más de estas deliciosas presas en el bosque, recordaba que el día que nació vio a varios más de estos kunemon.

No tardó en toparse con un nido, el problema es que si ya con dos le había costado, ahora que había siete de ellos lo tenía mucho más difícil. Tenía que esperar a que se separasen.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol y esperó.

Cuando parecía tras un par de horas que no pasaría nada vio a tres alejarse y se propuso seguirlos.

Tras considerar que se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos se acercó al más cercano a su posición.

-¡ **Arañazo de Uña**!-El ataque hirió al insecto en un costado.

El kunemon sorprendido se giró en dirección a su asaltante y empezó a defenderse-¡ **Paseo Venenoso**!-El aguijó rozó una de sus patas izquierdas

Los otros dos corrieron a asistir a su compañero en la lucha. Viendo que lo superaban en número y lo tenían rodeado se movió fuera del circulo para poder pelear mejor.

Uno de ellos escupió hilo intentando paralizarlo sin éxito y otro lo pinchó en la oreja derecha con el aguijón. El herido retrocedió para que sus compañeros pudiesen protegerlo.

-¡ **Hilo Eléctrico**!-Esta vez el hilo venía de este último que intentaba ayudarles a vencerlo y consiguió golpearlo con el mismo. Reculando medio aturdido no pudo ver como otro se posicionaba por detrás suyo.

-¡ **Paseo Venenoso**!-El aguijón se hundió ligeramente en su espalada.

Dando la vuelta para confrontar a su nuevo rival-¡ **Arañazo de Uña**!-Esta vez la herida fue en la cara del kunemon que quedó cegado. Aprovechando su oportunidad volvió a golpearlo con las garras matándolo. Ahora solo quedaban dos y uno ya estaba herido.

El único que se encontraba bien de los dos atacó mordiéndolo con la mandíbula, el tsumemon intentando soltarse de su rival empezó a golpearlo con los apéndices hasta que consiguió herirlo en una de las patas. Sorprendido soltó al Digimon en un acto reflejo.

Sin embargo las tronas habían cambiado, aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja intentando calmarse, con un último golpe mató al segundo de ellos. El único que quedaba estaba herido y viendo a sus compañeros muertos dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida.

Pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar de modo que corrió tras él para darle caza alcanzándolo rápidamente gracias a la herida que ya tenía de antes.

Una vez muertos todos y tras comer, procedió a repetir la operación.

Los kunemon salían en grupos de dos o tres de modo que no resultó tan exhaustivo acabar con todo el nido.

Una vez muertos todos, se acercó a su guarida y para su alegría estos tenían sus huevos allí. Tras el atracón de tortilla procedió a deambular por la zona en busca de algún rezagado kunemon que no hubiese matado.

Una vez satisfecho con su ronda de precaución procedió a regresar a la cueva.

Allí pensó en el Pueblo del Comienzo de la isla. El guardián era prioridad si quería acceder al tesoro. El entrenamiento diario y alimentarse de Digimon fuertes lo ayudaría en su cometido. Y calculó que en más o menos una semana podría llevar a cabo su venganza.

Una vez anocheció y tras organizar sus planes se puso a dormir.


End file.
